the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Omniscience (Holy Name)
Ordo Scribes: This tiny Order of Adepts came into existence and are wrapped up around a single, prolonged work of publication. What single book could be responsible for the founding and nature of an entire Order of Adepts? The Bible. The entire Order of Scribes work to protect and preserve holy writ, even their powers are frequently based on the telling or recitation of sacred scriptures. Aspect of God: Holy Scripture Scribe Degrees Infinite Library Adeptus Encyclopedium Facts: -Scribes are academics to a fault, librarians, translators, languages experts, archaeologists, anyone who has had much to do with history, scripture and passage of one through the other will qualify to find a place in the Order of Scribes. -Scribes love to tell Biblical stories, in ancient times they would sit at the center of villages and, for a few meager coins, spend hours telling scripture stories to anyone who would stop and listen. -The Order of Scribes have a close friendship with the Order of Prophets. Scribes are always welcomed in the circles of the larger Order of Prophets. -Scribes tend to be natural polyglots, with strong backgrounds in history and geography. -Scribes can read text quickly, ingesting the information naturally, and can quickly translate and break complex thoughts down into more manageable bits for others. In this, Scribes are natural teachers. -During the Dark Ages, much of Western Europe's knowledge and history were preserved by medieval Scribes, working in monastery scriptoriums to preserve books and scrolls. -All Scribes start out with the Title of 'Scribe' and thus posses access to a Squad's Logos (library). -Most members of the Order of Scribes posses photographic memories. The Lit Candle: The Order of Scribes has it's existence based on the Bible, but their analytic and lingual skills have been put to other use as well, especially in the area of preserving the written materials of cultures and time periods. During the Dark Ages, it was the Scribes, studiously working away in their monastic scriptoriums, who preserved the ancient writings of the kings and philosophers of old. Biblical Mysteries: Scribes spend great amounts of time and resources looking into the famous (or infamous) mysteries of the Bible. It is both a religious duty as well as a personal hobby which they practice with great enthusiasm. -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0106077/ -http://listverse.com/2009/09/07/top-10-mysteries-of-the-bible/ Charges of Legalism: The Order of Scribes are, by their nature, wired for the written word. As such they have a tendency to rely on what is written for directing their lives, and the lives of others, almost to the exclusion of all else. More then once the Order has been accused of innate legalism within their ranks. Because they value written rules before personal whims, they are natural allies of the Order of Fundamentalists. -http://www.gotquestions.org/Bible-Christian-legalism.html Natural Polyglots: Scribes are natural polyglots, since it is in their nature to special in both the written and spoken word. While not every member can fluently read or speak in another language, many of them can, and many them can do so in several different languages. -http://www.mezzoguild.com/ -http://www.pimsleur.com/ References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-scribes/ -https://bible.org/seriespage/scribes -http://www.rotten.com/library/religion/bible/discrepancies/ -Scribes on Wikipedia -http://www.bible-history.com/Scribes/ -http://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/jsource/judaica/ejud_0002_0018_0_17895.html -http://www.americanbible.org/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0487002/ -http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0414302/ -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/walls-of-jericho/ -https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCL2hIcr45LIiTbPW3o5FmYw Category:God